The Junior Higher's Handbook
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: I though 7th grade was going to be another regular old school year with the regular old crap. Yet some new kids come to town, changing the history of Forest Lake's Junior High forever. (young Avengers AU, includes Loki, Pepper, and OCs. Please R&R)


**Chapter 1**  
**Day 1**

_A-N: Avengers will be arriving next chapter_

_I don't any Marvel-ous thing you recognize_

Some things you should know about Forest Lake School.

It was outdated, surrounded by trees, surprisingly small, and full of kids who had a lot more money than I did. For example, I was usually picked up in a maroon Honda while Kevin Trudau's royal carrage was a freaking Audi.

I was one of the few students who had attended since Kindergarten. Seeing as it was so small, the school could afford having all 12 grades. A big class for us was 40, although most schools in California could have hundreds each.

Now I know what you're thinking. " A fancy rich-kid school in sunny perfect beachy California where everyone goes to after surfing in the morning." No. Not at all. It is in Northen California, which is basically Oregon but with a lot less rain. Four hours from the beach by car, and that was with good traffic.

Anyways, back to FLS. There were two campuses, one across the street from eachother. The South campus was high school, within it being two large buildings: one for Junior High, one for Freshman-Senior. In the North, the Elementary campus was two odly shaped buildings, and it felt like there were actually three sometimes because of the size. This contained Pre-K through 6th. The campuses were in all, a couple miles apart. You could run from one to the other in about 10 minutes. I know this becuse last year, a high schooler missed the bus at the HS campus and ran the distance between the two, catching our bus before we had turned out of the Elementary parking lot.

Today was a bus day. It was also my first day of seventh grade, which meant I was leaving the Elementary campus for good. I had loved fifth and sixth grade, mainly because of my teachers. Mrs. White, my fifth grade teacher was about fifty years old with a pilot's lisence and she skydives. That's right. My teacher freaking skydives.

Throughout the fifteen minute ride from my bus stop and the E. Campus, I fought to stay awake. The past three months, I had slept in to eleven-thirty, did whatever the hell I wanted, and spent hours internetting. Now I had to turn in my flip-flops and freedom for hopeless, endless homework. Maybe we'd get some interesting new kids.

Well, I knew for sure we were at least getting one interesting new kid. At my school, everyone knew everyone, and the rumors could spread like wildfire. That's one of the reasons I knew Howard Stark's son was coming to FLS. I mean, a billionaire's son attending my school of a 500 , I guess Mr. Stark had wanted his son Tony to have a typical life experience. But at FLS, it wasn't typical. We weren't the usual public school. We had a very strict dress code, first off. I guess he'll get to learn that soon enough.

I had been playing Temple Run 2 on my iPhone 5 waiting for the usual hellhole of a bus ride to be over. The little kids in front were shrieking playfully (they could make several sounds, one of which replicating a dying bird), and the occasional stuffed animal went sailing across the aisle. Normally, people are happy for the first day of school. Get to see everyone you haven't seen in three months, say hi and talk about your summer... ya know, the usual crap. That wasn't me. I just wanted to go back to my warm cozy bed and _sleep._

Speaking of friends, a new message popped up above my game. Danielle: _Hey, you excited? :D :D :D _The distraction caused me to fall off a cliff, killing the character. With a sigh, I opened Messages. There were four unread, and I figured that maybe if I was socialable now, I wouldn't have to be when I saw them later today.

Asides from Danielle's, I had one from Katelyn, Becca, and Joely.

Katelyn: _I'm already so done with school._

Becca: _Heyyyyy! Ready for the first day? What're you wearing?_

Joely: _Here we go again. *shoots myself*_

We now stop for an explanation of who I am texting.

Danielle is a good friend of mine, who lives in a mansion (she doesn't say it is, but it is. It's a gated community with guards, for goodness sakes), and has been a good friend of mine since about...fifth grade? I don't even remember. It seems like forever. Anyways, she had straight blonde mermaid hair, with a skii jump nose and chocolate eyes. We both loved the TV show, Sherlock and were very excited about Season 3 in January. We texted pretty often. She also agrees with me that Chris Hemsworth is drop dead gorgeous.

Katelyn. Gosh, where do I begin? Well, we both think school is a waste of time except for recess, we both disliked sports, agreed on Tom Hiddleston's sexy perfection, and texted an unhealthy amount. She had short, thick dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and freckles. She was tall (almost everyone was tall to me anyways, but she was _really_ tall), and we both enjoyed sitting in our room in a hole of blankets blaring music and ignoring the rest of reality.

Becca is a blonde. Period. That's about it. A good friend though.

Joely, Joely, Joely. The first thing that comes to mind is klutz, One Direction and Harry Potter. That's all I'll tell you for now.

Now, back to my horrible socialization skills.

I texted Katelyn back first.

Me: _Why do we do this again?_

Katelyn: _You mean school?_

Me: _Yeah._

Katelyn: _It has something to do with our education and well-being._

Me: _Huh. I never thought of it that way. I thought it was just for staring at boys during science._

Katelyn: _As in going on your phone during class and googling "Tom Hiddleston shirtless"_

Me: _You know me so well_

Katelyn: _Gtg I'm at school. See you when you arrive. May the odds be ever in your favor._

Me: _We're going to school right now. I think the odds suck at the moment._

She didn't respond. Therefore, I switched to a group conversation between me, Becca, and Danielle. I only had a few minutes before I was at school.

Me_: I'm wearing clothes. Does that answer your question?_

Becca: _Haha very funny_

Danielle: _Who's excited? MEEEEEEE_

Me: _Whatever happened to the concept of sleep?_

Becca: _I can't wait to see you. It feels like forever!_

Danielle: _IKR! And Kolby and Matt and everyone else_

Me: _There's Logan to consider_

Becca: _Stop being negative_

Me: _I'm not just being negative. I'm practicing math. It's called using negative numbers for life equations._

Danielle: _Oooo Becca you just got burnnneeddd_

Becca: _Looks like I need some ice again_

Me_: gtg I've arrived at the doom dungeon_

Danielle: _Kristin, school isn't a doom dungeon_

Me: _does it have beds?_

Becca: _no_

Me: _my point's been proven_

With that I turned my phone to airplane mode so it couldn't receive calls or messages when I'm sitting in class. I stayed sitting, waiting for the majority of the people to get off the bus before I picked up my weightless backpack and jumped down the steps.

I faced the grey building, watching friends greet eachother and waves being exchanged.

So this was it.

This is where I'm going to be spending the next two years of my life.

Ugh.


End file.
